mlp_ocs_wikiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Kindness Heart
Kindness Heart, ou simplesmente Kind Heart, é uma pônei unicórnio Videncespecie fêmea. Ela é uma princesa da dimensão Psychic Loverlike, ela e seu irmão, assim como outros pôneis, foram enviados por seus pais quando eram bebês para outras dimensões para serem protegidos da guerra dos universos Sky Rise e Star Rise, universos da galáxia Heaven. A mesma foi enviada para o orfanato de Profitters City, no qual cresceu até ser adotada juntamente com seu irmão, depois ela e seu irmão acabaram conhecendo seus tios biológicos, que lhes contaram sobre seus pais, que morreram na guerra.(Esta oc pertence a usuária Flower Daisy Star.) Personalidade Kind tem dupla personalidade, em sua personalidade normal ela pode ás vezes parecer ser um pouco vaidosa e até mesmo preocupada com a aparência, mas ela não é muito, ela é bem determinada, divertida e brincalhona, até mesmo considerando a si mesma como uma pônei doidinha, ela gosta de fazer piadas e também adora pegadinhas, já em sua outra personalidade, ela prefere ser chamada de Hostiles e é extremamente vaidosa e preocupada com a aparência, também sendo arrogante e se achando também superior aos outros. Hostiles|thumb Amigos Kind já fora muito tímida para fazer amigos, ela sempre tentou reunir coragem para falar com um potro da sua escola, mas nunca conseguia, demorou um pouco para que Kind finalmente fizesse uma amizade, a qual foi com sua melhor amiga Flower Daisy Star e logo depois com Water Cloud, as três também se tornaram muito amigas de Fast Fun, Daisy Pink Jewel e Smart Orange, Kind também tem outros amigos, o maior exemplo é Smartest Logic que era o potro que a observava na sua infância. Família Os pais de Kind eram os reis de Psychic Loverlike, dois unicórnios, mas eles morreram na guerra de Sky Rise e Star Rise, seu irmão é Clever Heart. Ela também tem seus pais adotivos, que também são dois unicórnios, ela é bastante próxima de Sparing Heart Glow, atualmente, os dois são irmãos de consideração, ela também tem gêmeas, Heartleen Heart Logic e Health Heart Logic, filhas dela e de Smartest. Interesses Amorosos Kind tinha uma queda por Smartest desde a sua infância, mas ela nunca teve coragem de falar com ele, atualmente, mesmo os dois já tendo sido rivais, os dois acabaram se reconhecendo como suas velhas paixões de infância e atualmente namoram. Citações Galeria Keep calm kind.png SmartKind.png I shipp it.png Oh ,but of course i shipp.png What is this kind.png AU Water and Kind with effects.png|Em um universo alternativo au the team with effects.png Algumas Curiosidades *Sua outra personalidade, no caso Hostiles, se materializa em seu subconsciente podendo conversar com Kind por meio dele, as duas conversam frequentemente, mas Kind não liga para o que Hostiles diz, Kind também pode se materializar em seu subconsciente, mas apenas quando Hostiles assume o controle. *Kind tem uma rivalidade com Tempest Poison. *Kind já fez um bonequinho de Smartest. *Kind é muito shipper. *Kind diz ter medo de ET's. *Quando é Hostiles, ela é mais forte. *Kind gosta de deixar os outros vermelhos falando sobre seus namorados ou interesses amorosos, sendo com quem ela mais gosta de fazer isso são seu irmão Clever Heart, Water Cloud e sua melhor amiga Flower Daisy Star. *Kind era juntamente com Fast Fun, as únicas que sabiam que Water Cloud sentia sentimentos amorosos por Flower, mas ainda sim, Kind é a única que Water sabia que tinha conhecimento sobre os interesses amorosos que ela sentia pela pônei terrestre, ás vezes Kind conversava com Water sobre isso. *Kind gosta de chamar seu irmão de "o cara que conquista todas as garotas" já que mesmo tendo namorada, o mesmo conquista muitas garotas. *Existiu um mês em que a relação de Kind com Clever ficou tensa, por conta do mesmo ter sido enfeitiçado. *Kind sabia que sua amiga Daisy Pink sentia uma queda por Clever pelo motivo da mesma ser Videncespecie. *Kind nem sempre teve Hostiles, ela passou a ter ela após ela e os outros pôneis serem possúidos pelos espíritos de Growth e Affection do universo Possible. *Kind tem uma lista de shipp's que ela shippa. *Por ter enfeitiçado seu irmão, Kind já chegou a odiar temporariamente Magic Shining. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Oc's Categoria:Oc's da Flower Daisy Star Categoria:Outra Dimensão Categoria:Heaven Categoria:Psychic Loverlike Categoria:Preternatural Categoria:Sky Rise Categoria:Videncespecies Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Moradores de Profitters City